Trina!
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: Everybody at Hollywood Arts knows Trina as the not-so-talented and annoying sister of Tori Vega, but what happens when a movie producer finds that she's much more than that? Cat/Trina friendship story.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey! This is only my second fic, and I'm not sure if anyone is reading it, because Trina's not too popular…Anyway, I hope you like it! **

_**Trina's p.o.v.**_

"You are a star," I said into the mirror, admiring my gorgeous brown hair.

"You are beautiful."

"You will get this part."

I was getting ready for an audition. Yes, another one. I needed to become famous, and even though I swore up and down that talent wasn't needed to become a star, I knew that in actuality, being a pretty girl wasn't enough in this town

I had learned by experience.

But, I am a pretty girl. The PRETTIEST! I mean, have you seen me? I'm gorgeous. Why shouldn't I become famous?

But, it will happen. Today.

"Mom, I'm leaving," I called, after checking out my butt in the mirror. These Felony jeans make me look _good. _

"Where are you going?" My sister asked me, coming down the stairs.

"Black-box," I said. She wasn't nearly as pretty as me. I mean, yeah okay. She had the cheekbones, but other than that, I was way prettier. Sometimes I feel bad. She could never pull of Felony jeans. She was too stick-figure-skinny. Everyone knows that being a twig was out, apparently except for her.

"Oh, for that movie audition?" She asked.

"Yes," I laughed. "Why else?" I flipped my hair over my shoulder. Tori rolled her eyes. Probably in envy.

"Can I come?"

"Sure," I sighed. "After you change?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked, looking down. A pair of skinny jeans, blue checkered vans, and a tank top.

"Um…" I said. "Nothing. Never mind." I started to walk out the door, and she followed. I drove us to the black-box, nearly crashing into some idiot in a Chevy. I mean, couldn't they tell that I was trying to put on lip gloss? I mean really, these people should be more careful!  
>I pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car. Tori hopped out too, running her fingers through her hair.<p>

_My _hair was, of course, styled to perfection, while hers looked stringy and unkempt. Sighing, I reached into my bag and pulled out a brush.

"Huh?" She asked as I started raking it through her waves. "What are you doing?"

"You can't expect to get a part like that?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes, and tried to dodge.

"No, Tori, get back here," I said, aggravated. We wrestled for a few moments, before she took control of the brush.

"Trina," she panted, angrily. "Stop it! My hair's fine." I stood up and brushed myself off. Okay. Okay. Whatever.

"Besides," said Tori. "I get parts in a lot of things."

I hated her for it, too. Not really hated her, since she was my sister, but you know…I envied it. She could sing, I guess. But apart from that and the cheekbones, she didn't have anything!

We walked into the theater, and I saw all the movie producers. Robbie Shapiro was being auditioned, but I knew that he didn't have a chance.

Unlike me!

Today is the day. I can feel it in my bones. Today is the first step to forever.

Today is mine!

"Next," the guy called. Robbie and Rex stood up and went to sit in the stand, as I rushed to get in the seat. I took a quick deep breath, and settled into the chair. These people loved confidence and people who were comfortable in front of the camera.

"Hey," said the guy, who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "What's your name?"

"Trina Vega," I said comfortably. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks. And you're auditioning for the movie? Why?"

"Well, because I'm amazing, of course," I said, fluffing my hair. "I'm perfect for the big screen. Or the little screen. Any TV size, really."

"Huh," said the guy. "That's new. Well, can you act?"

"Can I act?" I asked, sarcastically. "Of course! I mean, I acted like I liked your shirt!"

"Right," said the guy. He seemed to be seriously considering me. "Hey, wait."

"No offense," I said.

He shrugged.

"Well, okay. Thank you, Ms. Vega. We'll call you if you get the part." I signed my name and cell phone number on the list that he handed me. Not a lot of names were on it, and I knew for a fact that a lot of people auditioned. I was special!

I waited for Tori's audition, which was okay. She got to put her number down too, and then we went home.

I had just put in a movie and gotten a pickle, and I was settling down on the couch for a nap, when my cell phone rang.

I checked the caller ID. It was the movie agency! Little did I know that this call would change my life forever.

**Note: Okay, that was the first chapter…I'm not sure if I like it. Do you guys? Should I continue? Please review and let me know. And if any of you read A Cabbie Love Story, and are now reading this, I really appreciate it! Review, so that I know if I should write another chapter, please? **

** -StrawberryAngel**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. All rights go to Nickelodeon.**

**Note: Hey! Sorry 'bout not updating sooner…But it's here now! Enjoy… **

I took a deep breath, and then I let it out slowly. Okay. This is it.

"Hello?" I said, answering.

"Hello, is this Trina Vega?" A man's voice asked me.

"It is," I said. "How can I help you?"

"You auditioned for the movie today, right?" He asked me. 

"Yup, that was me," I said.

"Well, we've got a part for you."

I did my best not to start screaming and cheering. That would so _not _be professional.

"Of course you do," I said, smugly .

"Uh…Yeah," said the guy. "So, as you probably know, we're re-doing the Disney movie Aladdin, and we're offering you…are you ready for this?"

"I am," I squeaked excitedly.

"You get to play…Jafar!" (in case you don't know, it's the bad guy in the movie ;))

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Then stopped. Wait, what?

"Um," I said. "What?"

"Haha," the guy laughed. "I'm just yanking your daisy. You're Jasmine."

"Not funny!" I exclaimed. But I wasn't too mad. I was Jasmine! The _lead! _In a real movie. This is fantastic!

"Who's my beast?" I asked.

"We're casting for that part this evening at your school, and then if we don't find anybody, we'll keep auditioning tomorrow all around Hollywood."

"That's great news!" I said. I needed to tell Tori, Cat, and mom and dad, and…oh yeah, EVERYBODY ELSE I KNEW!

"Okay, so shooting starts the day after tomorrow. We'll be doing a script read through. Can we expect you to be there?"

"Yes, of course," I said. "Goodbye."

"Have a great day, Jasmine," the guy said, before I hung up.

Wow. Was my life going to start being a lot different.

"TORI! TORI! TORI!" I called. I ran screaming all the way into her room.

She was sitting on her bed, drinking from a Groovy Smoothie cup, and reading a magazine.

"Hey," I said. "Guess who's playing the lead female character in a blockbuster movie?"

"Um…Justin Bieber?" She guessed.

"I said female character!" I said, impatiently.

"Yeah, I heard ya," she said. And then she cracked up.

Usually, I'd be only too happy to laugh at J. Biebs , but this was important!

"No!" I whined. "Guess again."

"Kay," she said. "Hmm….Selena Gomez? Ginger Fox? Bella Thorne? Ke$ha? That Gibby guy from icarly?"

"Not that I know of, gross, double gross, she doesn't act, and why would you even guess that?"

"I dunno," said Tori. "I just had a hunch. I mean, I'm pretty sure that Gibby's gonna be famous someday. He's just so-"

"Tori!" I cut her off. "It's me!"

"You?" She gasped. "In Aladdin?"

"Yeah," I shrieked. "Isn't that great?"

"You?" She said, disbelievingly. "Well, yeah, I guess that is great. But…"

"But what?" I asked. "You aren't happy for your big sister?"

"No," said Tori. "I am. It's just…Well, you haven't even gotten the lead in a school play before."

"So?" I asked. "This guy actually knew talent."

"Well, that's great, I guess," she said. "Good job, Trina. Have you told mom and dad yet?"

"Nope," I said. "I'm going to right now." I ran around the house until I found them, and then I gave them the great news.

Everybody I saw through the rest of the day and all the next day got to hear about me. I was surprised that nobody asked me for my autograph. I mean, hello, actress here!

On Sunday morning I got up, put on a purple tank top and a pair of jean shorts with flip flops, pulled my hair into a side ponytail, and walked out to my car.

I drove to where the guy had told me to go, and I got out of the car. I took a bunch of deep breaths so that I would be composed and then I went.

I was greeted by the same guy who had worn the ugly Hawaiian shirt, except this time he was wearing a different ugly shirt. God, these people should learn how to dress better than Sinjin. I mean, what does he do? Give them hideous clothing lessons? Really.

Or maybe they get ugly clothes lessons from professional ugly dressers. Because, yeah, they were movie producers.

"Hello, Trina Vega," he said. "Or as we will now be calling you, Jasmine."

"Hi," I said. "It's great to be here."

"We're glad you're here too," he said.

He led me over to a table where there were a few other people sitting.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked me. "Coffee? Tea? A pony?"

"Wow," I said, putting my feet on the table. "A girl could get used to this."

Everybody in the room threw their heads back and laughed as though I had just said something hilarious. This was where I was born to be. In a room of people admiring me.

"How about some coffee?" I asked.

"I'll get it!" Yelled a guy that was passing.

"No, I will," said a woman. Then they competed to get me a cup full of steamy, caffeinated goodness.

Once I had my coffee, everybody settled in the chairs. I noticed that there was still one empty one at the other head of the table.

"Are you ready to see your beast?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said. Inside I chanted, please be hot, please be hot, please be hot.

"Here he is," said the director. A door opened, and inside came the last guy I would have expected to see.

Beck Oliver was my love interest.

**Note: Oh yeah! I bet you didn't see that one coming. Or maybe you did…whatever. It's all good. So, yeah, sorry if you guys like Justin Bieber…I find it funny to make fun of him a little bit…Teehee. So, I'd love a review, because I don't know if I should write more…**

** -StrawberryAngel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hi! Thank you for my reviews…I hope you like this story. Oh and for the people that have me on author alert? Thank you sooo much! It really means the world to me that you guys are interested in what I'm writing! Oh, and check out my other story, I just posted it. I hink it's pretty good, especially if you like scary stuff.**

"Here he is," said the director. A door opened, and inside came the last guy I would have expected to see.

Beck Oliver was my love interest.

Uh-Oh. I'm not too sure Jade going to like this…

"Trina?" He asked me, once he had seen me. "Trina Vega?"

"Beck?" I asked.

"You two know each other, huh?" Asked the director.

"Uh, yeah," said Beck. "He's my little sister's friend."

"Yeah," said Beck. "About that…Is Tori, like sick or something? Is that why you're here? I mean…Did she get the part? Or did you?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Like Tori's good enough to get this part."

God! Why did everybody have to think that she was better than me? I mean I am so obviously the better actress here! Seriously, hellllooooo? Trina Vega here!

"Uh, yeaaaahhh," said Beck, awkwardly. He sat down at the other end of the table and the people fussed over him just as much as they'd fussed over me. He ignored it though.

Why did he have to act so cool all the time?

"So, we'll be reading the script over," said the director.

And we did. Three times.

BOR-ING!

I know how to read, okay? I don't need to go over and over a script.

"Okay," he said, finally, after the last read through. "So, it's time to go. We'll start physically practicing tomorrow, alright everybody? Good work. Go home; read the script some more, get comfortable, practice, practice, practice!

"Finally," I whined, standing up, as everybody started to disperse. Beck and I walked out to the parking lot, and saw Jade standing there, waiting for Beck.

For some reason, she was holding scissors. Sharp scissors. _Very _sharp scissors.

Let me just tell you, _that _made me nervous.

"Why are you with that?" Jade asked Beck, after they'd kissed hello.

"What?" Beck asked, looking around.

"The other Vega," said Jade. "I only like her a little better than I like Tori."

"Thank you Jade," I said, touched. Nobody liked me better than Tori! Except for the movie people. And Cat. And our grandmother.

But my grandmother only liked me better because Tori accidently dropped her false teeth out a seven story building's window.

Yeah, long story.

"That's not a compliment," she said.

"Oh, Jade," I said. "Don't be jealous of me because I get to kiss your boyfriend on the big screen."

"What?" She gasped.

"Shh, babe," said Beck, putting his arms around her waist. "It's for this movie. Apparently, she's the princess."

"Gross! No way!" Exclaimed Jade. "Her? But, I auditioned. So did Tori. Why did they pick her?"

"Hmm, probably because…I'M AMAZING!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, according to Sinjin," said Jade. "And that Lendall guy that your sister set you up with."

"Jealous much?" I flaunted, before getting into my car and driving away.

It really wasn't too smart to anger Jade West, but hey, I was going to be a celebrity! I could upset whoever I wanted to, whenever I wanted to.

I drove over to Cat's house. We'd become close friends recently, and she was probably dying to know what it was like to be in a real movie.

When I got there and rang the doorbell, she answered.

"Oh, hey Treen," she greeted me. "I didn't know that you were coming over…I heard the doorbell ring and then I was like, yay I love doorbells, and I ran to get it. But then my brother called me a mean name, and I was going to throw a shoe at him because he's afraid of shoes, but then my mom said I couldn't because he was taking his special medicine and she didn't want him to choke or-"

"Yeah, yeah, hi Cat," I said. I love the girl, but sometimes she just goes on and on and on…Honestly, I don't know how Robbie deals with it. (In this story, Rob and Cat are dating. Read how they got together in my other fanfic!)

"So did you go to that movie practice?" Cat asked, as we went up to her room ad collapsed on her bed to talk.

"I sure did," I said. "It was soooo boring. But, I guess that's just what celebrities have to deal with." I sighed dramatically, and put my head against her stuffed giraffe.

She giggled.

"Celebrity," she laughed.

"Why's that funny?" I demanded.

"It's not," she laughed.

"Well, then why are you laughing?"

"Because I finally get that joke that Sykowits said yesterday about the pineapple and the airplane."

"Oh Cat," I sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

**Note: All done with this chapter. Review and tell me if you love it! Or if you hate it! Or if you got a new pet squirrel and feel like sharing that with me. Any reviews are acceptable, really.**

** NameSmearedInPink: You are back! Hahahahaha…Sorry about that beast thing. I'm laughing so hard right now. What happened was at first the movie was Beauty and the Beast, but I switched it, and forgot to proofread. Thanks for pointing that out…Sorry! LOL!**

** -StrawberyAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

** Note: Hola! READ! **

"Maybe we should get her a spray tan," said Lucille. She was the makeup and costume artist. She spoke with a thick New Jersey accent.

Rude! I'm from California! I already had a tan. I pointed this out to her.

"Yeah, but Jasmine's got a darker skin tone than you," she said, clicking her gum.

Great. I was going to be orange like Snookie from Jersey Shore.

I was LOVING this movie star treatment though. We had rehearsed the play a lot in the last two days, and I knew my lines by heart. But, now I was getting fitted for a costume and getting my makeup done. They were testing different looks for the movie.

"Great," said Lucille's assistant. "All done. The costume will be done tomorrow morning."

"Okay, and I think we're going to stick with the black wig, false eyelashes, blue eye shadow, turquoise finger nails, and a spray tan."

"Kay," I said, a little grumpy about the spray tan.

"Can you get the tan tonight?"

"I guess," I said.

"Great," said Lucille, before air kissing my cheeks. I guess it was something that they did in the movie business. Kinda weird.

I grabbed my Gucci bag and walked out the door, noticing Jade sitting in the waiting room, with her arms crossed. I smiled sweetly at her.

She glared back.

"Bye Jade," I said.

"Bye Vega," she responded annoyed, and then she went back to cutting up the office plant next to her.

I walked back to my car and got in. I picked up my cell phone and called the spa. I asked them if I could make an urgent appointment. I was all set to go in an hour, but I had time to kill until then.

I drove to Cat's house and parked. She was sitting in the flower garden, making a daisy chain. She already had a crown of yellow dandelions on her red hair.

"Trina!" She said when she saw me. "Hey!"

"Hey Cat," I said, sitting down next to her, making sure not to get my jeans dirty. "Wanna go to the spa with me in an hour?"

"Oh, I love spas," she said. "Why are we going?"

"I need to get a spray tan," I said. "Because apparently Jasmine has a dark skin tone and mine is relatively light. Even though I'm half Latina."

"That's cool," said Cat. "Spray tans are fun. Can I get one too?"

"Sure," I shrugged. I loved the way she listened to me. More people really should.

We talked for a while, until it was time to go to the spa. We drove there and got out of the car. We were giggling when we walked in, and noticed Robbie standing at the spa counter with a bag.

"Hey Robbie," greeted Cat. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm buying some male makeup," he said, holding out the bag in one of his manicured hands. Honestly, sometimes I really don't know about that guy.

"Cool," said Cat.

"Why?" I asked.

"To give my face a natural glow," said Robbie, as though everybody should have known that.

"Well then," I said, rolling my eyes. "C'mon Cat."

"Bye Rob," said Cat, as I talked to the grouchy receptionist.

Soon, Cat and I were walking into the spray tanning room, wearing those pink spa robes.

"One time," Cat was saying. "I went to a spray tanning place with my mom and then I was in the booth and the spray was coming out all thick. So I was like, mom, I think there's something wrong. And then my mom was like no it's fine. And so I got a tan, and it came out all uneven and I looked like a candy can."

"Great story, Cat," I said, not listening to her. I walked inside the spray tanning area, slipped out of my robe and felt the cold spray all over my back. I turned, and repeated the action until I had a few coats. Then rubbed it all in. I put my robe back on and waited for it to dry as Cat tanned next.

Soon, we were both beautifully tanned, mine darker than Cat's.

Then, we got mani-pedis, mine turquoise to match my costume and hers red to match her hair. We finished in the spa, and then went to go grab lunch at that sushi place where I once had pretended to be a celebrity.

The crazy woman greeted us, and we ate our lunch. I had a spicy tuna roll, and then Cat and I walked to the Build-A-Bra across the street. I was just finishing making one when a few Northridge girls came over to us.

There was Kayla Stefani, the leader, with light brown curly hair and blue innocent eyes. She was a basketball player, as were her sidekicks Melissa MacDonald and Gina Davenport.

Melissa was a petite girl with a boy cut style blond hair and green eyes and Gina was the tallest, with dark brown and brown eyes. They were the Northridge _it _girls and looked down on Hollywood Arts.

"So Trina," Kayla said to me. "I hear your playing a part in a movie."

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. I could stand up to Jade, because I knew deep deep down she had a heart and wouldn't try to _really _kill me. I wasn't so sure about these girls. I heard that they once decided to hang a girl by her braid from the basketball hoop outside of their school and left them there all weekend, until the principal found her, half starved and dehydrated.

I was never a big fan of basketball.

"That's so lame," said Kayla.

"Yeah," agreed Melissa.

"Lame," Gina bopped her head.

They didn't have much going for them, brain wise so they agreed with everything Kayla said.

"You look so stupid," said Melissa, thinking of something to say for once.

"Hey," said Cat. "Excuse me, miss? That's not very nice."

They ignored her.

"She's right you know," said Kayla. "What happened to your skin? Spend too much time in the sun?"

"Yeah, you look totally bad," agreed Gina.

They were all wearing pleated miniskirts and tank tops, with side ponytails and boots.

"And you look the same as you always do," I said, mustering up my courage. "The same as Kayla."

"Oh, you didn't," said Kayla. She took the cap off of her diet Peppi Cola and poured it in one swift motion down my shirt.

"Later," they all said, before sauntering off towards the bras.

I shuddered and tried not to cry. They were obviously just jealous.

"That was so mean," said Cat, grabbing napkins out of her purse and attempting to clean me up. "Are you okay, Trina?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's no big deal."

Normally, I'd go after revenge, but the truth was I was just plain scared of those girls. They even frightened Jade. And Jade was, well, JADE!

"Don't worry," said Cat, soothingly as we walked out to my car. "They are so just jealous of you. Notice that they aren't good enough to be in a movie?"

"Yeah," I said. "You're right."

For once, my nutty friend was actually making sense.

"And besides," said Cat. "When you're famous, you can share these stories and get them hated by America!" She clapped her hands, but then stopped. "Or would that be mean?"

"Cat!" I exclaimed. "They're the mean ones! Why not try to get revenge?"

"I already did," said Cat.

"Huh?" I asked. "How?"

"Well, while they were pouring soda on you, I 'accidently' slipped a few things into their bags."

"Huh?" I asked again as I got in my car. I stopped when I heard store alarms. The Northridge girls had tried to leave the store when they were stopped by security.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the beefy security man tipped their bags over and real diamond studded bra straps fell out of all three girls stuff. There must have been 5000 dollars worth of diamonds in their bags!

"Cat," I said, as we got in the car. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah," she giggled. The girls were arrested, right there on the spot

OH MY GOD! :0 Who knew that Cat could be so devious? I LOVED it.

"Cat!" I exclaimed. "Wow! You did that just because they were mean to me?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "You're my best friend. I was just taking care of you."

I hugged her across the seat.

Who knew that Cat could be so amazing? I truly had the best friend in the world.

**Note: Well, there you have it! Even the great Trina Vega gets bullied. Haha. Cat's so evil! Soooo check out my other story and thank you to EVERYBODY for reading! You guys rock! Review and you'll rock even harder! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hi guys! So, thank you for all my hits! And my reviews, too. You guys are awesome!**

Wow.

That's all I think as I stared at myself in the purple and golden full length mirror of the costume room.

I looked fantastic!

Like, better than I usually did. Well, almost.

I was wearing a floaty turquoise belly shirt and a pair of pants made out of silk. I wore a golden and blue necklace with a long black braided wig. My makeup was done beautifully also.

I am so pretty!

The spray tan, actually, looked really good. These people know what they are talking about! I really looked like the Princess from the Aladdin movie.

"Ready to see Mr. Oliver?" Lucille, my costume artist, asked me.

"Sure," I said casually. I'd much rather stare at myself in the mirror, but whatever.

"He looks…Well, you should see him. I did an excellent job."

We walked out to see Beck standing there. He was wearing Aladdin's clothes complete with the purple vest and the red hat. His pants were patched, and his hair messy just like Aladdin's were in the movie.

"Whoa, Beck," I said. "You look pretty cool. Like the real Aladdin."

"Thanks," he said. "You look like Jasmine."

Lucky Beck didn't need a spray tan. His skin was naturally dark toned. A little makeup and he was all set.

"Okay guys," said the director, coming onto the set. "We're going to start shooting Jasmine's first scene. Places, Trina."

I arranged myself onto the set. I sat with my back against a beautiful fountain. I was supposed to look utterly relaxed, so I took a few deep breaths.

"Entrance scene, take one," said one of the stage monkeys. He was holding one of those black snippy card thingies. (I dunno what they're called.) "Action."

My first line was to the guy who played my father, and it was about a self absorbed prince. It was supposed to be to a tiger, but apparently I just had to pretend it was there, and they'd edit it in digitally later.

It's a little bit hard to deliver a line to someone or something you can't see, but I did my best, and I'm pretty sure I did great.

I mean, I'm me. How could it not be fantastic?

I delivered every line as beautifully as I delivered the first.

We filmed the entire day, and I was super tired when I went home that day. I slipped into a bubble bath, and then went to sleep in my light purple canopy bed.

I did this all over again for the next two weeks. Being a movie star was hard work! Finally, the movie was shot, and I was off the hook.

"Okay", the director said, on the last day of set. "That's a wrap. Great job, everybody."

Everybody applauded, and I couldn't help but join in. I guess I was just relieved that I could take off the itchy wig for good and relax into my normal self, but I was kind of upset that it was all over.

"I hope to see you all at the private Hollywood premiere," the director was saying. "It's on Friday night. You can all bring a guest."

"Really?" I asked. "Will famous people be there?"

"That's what makes it a _private Hollywood_ premiere," said Beck, taking a swig of water.

"Right," I said. Yes! Finally! I'd get to finally meet celebrities! Who knew who would be there? Zac Efron? Alex Pettyfer? I wasn't really into Twilight, but I'd love to meet Rob Pattinson, or the extremely yummy Taylor Lautner.

I couldn't wait to tell Cat!

Later that night when Cat was over, I decided to tell her about it. She was sitting on one of my beanbag chairs and I was stretched out on my bed. She was flipping her bright red nails through a Skye Store magazine, and singing along to her pear phone, which was blaring Cody Simpson.

"Hey Cat, guess what?" I asked her.

She put the magazine down. "What?"

"Guess where I'm going?"

"Hmm…Narnia?"

"No. I'm going to a premier of the movie, and famous people are gonna be there!"

"No way!" She squealed.

"Yeah," I said. "Want to come?"

"Hmm…" She said. "I dunno. Who's going?"

"FAMOUS PEOPLE!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at her head. How was she not excited?

_I-I'm missin' you, missin' you._

The ipod speakers blared the last note.

"Oooh," she breathed. "Will Cody Simpson be there?" She really needed to get over her latest obsession. I mean, the kid was cute, but he was like fourteen.

"Sure, Cat," I said brightly, even though I knew he probably wouldn't be.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted. "Of course I'll go! I looove Cody Simpson. He's so cool! And have you heard his accent? It's like a little baby dolphin!"

"Yeah," I agreed, even though I had no idea what she was talking about. A baby dolphin? "Yes, it sure is."

"And his hair! It's so golden and soft!"

Now, I wasn't really sure how she knew what his hair felt like, but I agreed anyway. The only way to shut her up was to put on more music.

She started singing along. I was a little bit surprised that she knew every word.

"Because youuuuuuuuuuuuu are on my mind!" She finished, doing a little dance.

And I laughed at her. I knew we'd be friends forever. Because as much as my life was changing, I knew that the one thing that would always stay the same was nutty Cat. And I was glad that at least one thing would stay exactly the way it was.

**Note: Um, I guess that that's the last chapter. This story's really not too popular…But I'm not officially ending it yet! Review and tell me what y'all think! Thank you!**

** -StrawberryAngel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Okay guys! I'm really gonna start focusing on my other story, since it seems to have more readers than this one…So, last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Fifteen years later**

Trina Vega, the beautiful chesnut brown haired popular actress, sat at her vanity table in the bedroom of her six story mansion. She was applying a thick coat of makeup, getting ready for a party that her friends were throwing.

"Cat, how much time left until Beck and Jade's party?" She asked her best friend of over fifteen years. Cat was putting on mascara whilw she hummed happily. Cat was a singer, as was Trina's younger sister Tori.

Cat Valentine, however, had made it much further in the music industry than Tori had. And Trina had made it further in the acting business than both of them. Cat was signed to the most prestigious record label in North America her first year out of Hollywood Arts High School. Tori had to settle for a second rate contract.

Tori was second best to Cat, as well as to Trina.

Finally.

The pretty girl with the cheekbones had made a name for herself, yes, but the name was far less impressive than the name Trina had made for herself.

She was less impressive than her older sister, finally, after all those years in high school where Tori was more popular. Trina wasn't second-best anymore. Tori was.

"Um, we should leave right now, if we wanna take the limo," answerd Cat as she fluffed her long red hair. The hair that had become her signature trait. Many, many teenage girls had dyed her hair in order to look like Cat's. They hoped to be as beautiful and successful as her, so Red Velvet Cupcake had even become Cat's own line of hair dye.

She knew one day it would pay off.

Trina dusted a final layer of gold powder to her upper lids and then stood up. She and Cat walked out of the mansion and out to Cat's (pink) limo.

Robbie Shapiro, the famous comedian-slash-ventriloquist was already sitting with his signature puppet from his childhood, Rex.

"Wow," he said when Cat got in. "You look beautiful, Kitty-Cat."

She giggled and then kissed him on the cheek.

Robbie and Cat were happily married. Cat had decided to keep her last name the same though. Cat Valentine sounded much more like a singer's name than Cat Shapiro did. And Cat had her own pink limo, where Robbie hadn't exactly warranted a limo.

But, he considered himself the luckiest guy in the world anyway, since he was married to Cat.

"Yeah, yeah," said Trina, who had never found love. She had always been much too busy with her career, which had taken off as soon as she went to a premier party with Cat in high school. Suddenly, she was surrounded by talent scouts. "We should go. We don't wanna keep Beck and Jade waiting."

Beck and Jade were Hollywood's _it _couple. The beautiful and unique Jade had become a playwright. The most successful in Hollywood. She had written a few productions that her famous actor husband, Beck, starred in. Beck's career had taken off the same time as Trina's, thanks to Aladdin.

Andre had made it big also. He was, of course, a musician. He was a singer as well as a songwriter, and started a one-man band. However, sometimes he did shows with Cat Valentine. Andre had toured the world, and so many people had lined up for each of his shoes. However, he was still the same down-to-earth guy who just loved music.

Andre.

Tori.

Trina.

Cat.

Robbie.

Beck.

Jade.

Seven teenagers that grew up together in Hollywood.

One common dream.

To make a name for themselves.

As much as their lives had changed through the years, through the awkward transformation from normal teenagers to celebrities, there was always one thing that had stayed the same.

They were, and always would be…

FRIENDS.

**Note: God that was corny. ;) Whatever. I hope you enjoyed anyway. This chapter was so fun to write! Um, so that was the last chapter. And I hope you enjoyed it! Check out my other story. It's called More Than Just Learning Horror. I'm gonna be focused on that one. Thank you to NAMESMEAREDINPINK! She's da bomb! So guys, could I have one last review for the last chapter? **

** -StrawberryAngel**


End file.
